1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevating and rack-attached support mechanism, and, more particularly, to an adjustable, bi-directional elevating mechanism for supporting and aligning rack-mounted modules during the disposition of such modules outside of the rack during the process of removal, installation and repair of such modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the telecommunications industry, numerous electronic modules are used to process and amplify various telecommunications signals. In order to provide an orderly arrangement for operational access to each of the individual modules, it is necessary that this modules be supported in vertically-arranged support racks. Such racks provide not only for support of each of these many telecommunication modules, but allow ready and convenient access for installation and removal of such modules as well.
However, such modules are frequently bulky and occupy a significant amount of space, can be relatively heavy, and, given the relatively confined areas in which the racks are situated, it is often a problem to install, remove, repair and replace such telecommunications modules into and out of these support racks.
Given such conditions and the circumstances involving frequent removal and replacement of such modules, such arrangement oftentimes presents needless and unnecessary safety hazards for telecommunications workers performing such tasks.
To overcome these problems, I designed what I call a "Rack Assist". This device is primarily a mechanical method of stabilizing and aligning the mounting hardware on the telecommunications modules to the mounting hardware on the racks. More descriptively speaking, the "Rack Assist" is a moveable platform designed for use as a vertically moveable lift for telecommunications equipment items which are typically mounted in a vertical rack, each item of equipment arranged in a multilayered, "sandwich-like" fashion.
Some prior art patents relating primarily to lifting and leveling mechanisms were found in the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,600 related to a mechanism for raising and lowering the bottom of a swimming pool and is self-locking. A long, lead screw is provided in conjunction with a pair of scissor-lift type mechanism for raising and lowering the supported platform which serves as a "bottom" for a swimming pool.
Another device found in the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,280 relates to a bi-level platform lift mechanism. A hydraulically actuated conventional scissor-lift is used to both support and raise or lower a top platform. The platform, in turn, is adjustable to the desired elevation.
In a yet still further U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,116, a mechanism was found which is described as an adjustable pedestal trestle which is especially useful for theater stages and the like. It consists of a platform carried by a top frame which, in turn, is support and elevatable by a scissors mechanism which is controlled by a drive motor attached to a vertical adjustment device consisting of a lead-screw arrangement as shown in the drawing.
Still further, another U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,346 was found to teach the use of a scissors operated and supported elevating table. A special modification of this relatively standard device amplifies and accelerates the initial opening of the scissors legs from the collapsed or horizontal position of the unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,183 was found to relate to a power-assisted lifting mechanism for installation in the trunk of a car to allow items to be placed therein and removed therefrom. The device is a combination of a scissors jack and a reversible electric motor for powered operation thereof. The top platform incorporates a horizontally movable, slide-drawer type mechanism for manually moving the platform from one horizontal position to another.
In another version of a lifting device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,277 was found to disclose a portable lifting device mounted on top of a cart with wheels. A plurality of stabilizer legs and struts are incorporated for stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,797 teaches an improved lift mechanism similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,183.
A somewhat complicated multiple scissors lift mechanism for elevating a platform is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,855. A pair of lead-screw mechanisms are provided for controlling the elevation of the platform above the base.